Lupa
She is gaint wolf that will eat you. If she thinks your not strong History Caretaker of Remus and Romulus Remus and Romulus were the twin sons of Mars and Rhea Silvia who were thrown into the Tiber River at the command of their great-uncle Amulius. They were saved by the great she-wolf (Lupa) who nurtured and raised them as her own young. Having grown strong under her guidance, the twins would go on to destroy Amulius and establish the great city of Rome, which lasted thousands of years. However, it is speculated by some that "Lupa" was actually the wife of a fisherman; Lupa/"Wolf" was another name for a PROSTITUTE in ancient Rome. She is also Godly Mother of Lupita Wolfe ''The Heroes of Olympus'' ''The Lost Hero Lupa contacts Jason Grace in his dreams to warn him about Gaea indirectly. She also calls Jason their "saving grace," and curls her lips in a smile as if she just made a clever joke. Jason, not knowing his last name at the time doesn't see the humor. It isn't until he learns who he is that he understands what Lupa had meant by that. Later, when Lycaon (a werewolf) attacks Jason and his friends, he makes a reference to the goddess Lupa, saying that soon "Lupa would think twice before attacking his pack". The Son of Neptune According to Percy Jackson, she promised him that he would see Annabeth Chase (daughter of Minerva/Athena) again if he succeeded in his quest in Alaska. She apparently taught Percy to sharpen his senses, the "homing senses" that had led him south to New Rome. Lupa had helped Percy perfect his 'wolf stare' which said: 'no matter how bad you think you are I'm worse.' She also told Percy his name after Juno took his memory. It is also said that Lupas pack slowed down the army led by Polybotes on their way to Camp Jupiter. However, she did not interfere with the final battle at the camp as gods are not allowed to interact directly, and it is not her tradition. They had to fight to prove they were worthy. Appearance She is described in wolf form with beautiful chocolate red fur and eyes as silver as mist. The she wolf is very large, and powerful. Lupa is also described as being very tall, taller than any human. In Jason's dream, she was seven feet tall, all though we don't know if she chose to appear that way for that occasion, or if she normally is seven feet tall. Personality Being a Roman goddess, Lupa is harsh and judgmental towards people, mortal and god alike. (As all other Roman gods are.) She only respects the strong, as any demigod who she judges to be weak is devoured by her wolves. Weakness, is bad. She doesn't seem to care about the hierarchy among gods, as she confessed to be indifferent to Hera while she was imprisoned in The Lost Hero (though she acknowledged her importance and the consequences of what would happen if Jason's quest had failed). Despite her militarist personality, Lupa has a soft side. For example while also being strict, she is not above making the occasional joke, as seen when she called Jason Grace their "''saving Grace" (a play on words in reference to both his surname and that he would help free Hera). She can also be a loving mother, as Percy claimed that she frequently tells her role in Remus and Romulus's fates, implying that she still is proud of them. Her thoughts on surviving are something like this: "Be stron g and live or be weak and die." Category:Goddess Category:Roman Category:Fact Page Category:Females